


Pokaż mi drogę do domu

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, polityka, stoki - Freeform, śmieciowe żarcie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedyś Brooklyn był inny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokaż mi drogę do domu

**Author's Note:**

> nie betowany!

Obraz ulicy jaki zachował w pamięci diametralnie różnił się od tego, co teraz widywał codziennie. Brooklyn nie powinien być taki, myślał czasem. Brooklyn, na którym upierał się mieszkać, Brooklyn z jego wspomnień wyglądał jak coś, co teraz można było oglądać jedynie na starych filmach. Kobiety z spódnicami do pół łydki i ani cala za kolano, z idealnie wykończonymi trwałymi, układającymi się miękkimi falami na kościach policzkowych, nawet dziewczęta, żujące gumę balonową, pachnące chemicznym zapachem truskawek i wanilii, i lakieru do włosów. Mężczyźni o włosach błyszczących od brylantyny, z ręcznie pucowanymi butami. Odgłosy strzelający i huczących tłumików samochodowych, piosenek z radia, pogodnych nut wybieranych z szaf grających w otwartych barach, gdzie kupowano sodę, koktajle z bananami i kandyzowanymi wiśniami, i tytoń do żucia, piwo lane na kwarty. Policyjne syreny przecinające noc, jednostajne na Brooklynie. Nie czułeś się bezpiecznie, mieszkając tam i nie słysząc takiego dźwięku z oddali. Włoskie, irlandzkie, ukraińskie i żydowskie dzieci wrzeszczące w małych mieszkankach nad różnorodnymi sklepikami, ich matki śpiewające we wszystkich językach świata. Linki z praniem wywieszone pomiędzy budynkami, pnące się pod samo niebo, białe płachty wykrochmalonych prześcieradeł i pranych ręcznie koszul. Stare, samotne kobiety modlące się w kościołach, zapalające świeczki. A potem wybuchła wojna i kościoły były pełne kobiet w każdym wieku, przez co między nawami unosił się stały zapach „Soir de Paris”, taniego ekwiwalentu wykwintnych perfum. Zapach dymu papierosowego na ulicach i spalin, inny niż teraz, mniej przytłaczający. Spiekota babiego lata, gorąco odbijające się od betonowych ulic, hydranty rozwalane uderzeniem łomu, zmieniające się w fontanny i kałuże, w których bawiły się dzieci. Steve mógł odzyskać obrazy świata, który znał – na fotografiach, w filmach, w pamięci, we własnych rysunkach – ale nie jego zapachy i dźwięki. Idąc ulicą prowadzącego do jego (…ich) mieszkania, od koreańskiego baru, obok sklepu prowadzącego przez Hindusa, który nie mówił po angielsku i wyświetlał należność na okienku kasy, mijając nowe pokolenie rodowitych Brooklyńczyków – agresywnych, pewnych siebie, zadziornych, Wietnamczyków i Pakistańczyków, draq queens i skinów z bejsbolami, zgorzkniałych białych Amerykanów sprzedających alkohol i papierosy nieletnim – Kapitan Rogers nie mógł opanować obezwładniającego poczucia nostalgii i bycia nie-na-miejscu, tęsknoty za czymś, co odeszło dalej niż mógł sięgnąć. Mieszkał tu, bo sądził, że w ten sposób wróci do domu, ale musiał pogodzić się z tym, że już nie ma domu…

  
Tak było dopóki pewny, mocny uścisk na jego ramieniu nie sprowadzał go z powrotem do tu-i-teraz. Loki. Loki wpatrujący się w niego znad swoich frytek z octem, bo od kiedy liznął trochę amerykańskiej popkultury (trochę więcej niż Steve, który nie miał tyle wolnego czasu, co superzłoczyńca konsultant) stylizował się na Brytyjczyka, głównie po to, żeby irytować Rogersa, kiedy pił litry herbaty z mlekiem i nazywał Amerykę „kolonią”. Loki nie pytał, czy wszystko w porządku, bo wiedział, że tak nie jest. Dzieli to z sobą – poczcie wykorzenienia. Jeśli Steve’owi było ciężko, nie umiał sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak musi się czuć ex-bóg wygnany z Asgardu. Loki dotknął jego ramiona, ściągając jego uwagę, odrywając go od samego siebie, patrząc na niego niemożliwe zielonymi oczyma, które były starsze od ulic, po których teraz chodzili, w leniwe sobotnie popołudnie, gdy nie trzeba było ratować świata i można było się nim cieszyć, jedząc swoją porcję śmieciową żarcia i snując plany na wieczór.

  
\- Podoba mi się kierunek, w jakim poszła kinematografia – powiedział Rogers, luźno nawiązując do tego, o czym mówili, zanim dopadła go melancholia człowieka wyrwanego z korzeniami. – To znaczy, te efekty 3D są nachalne i irytujące, stanowczo przesadzają z obrazami przemocy i bywają wulgarni, ale podoba mi się traktowanie filmu jak sztuki. W latach 30’ nikt tak o nim nie myślał. To była raczej tania rozrywka.

  
\- Och? – Loki tylko uniósł brew. – Dostrzegasz jeszcze jakieś zalety?

  
To była ich gra. Tak się aklimatyzowali, tak się uczyli, od siebie nawzajem. Loki, adwokat diabła, Steve obrońca ludzkości. Długie godziny nieustannych dyskusji zmieniających się w kłótnie, kłótni zmieniających się w rozmowy, zmieniające się w seks. Loki rzucał mu w twarz czarną historię Ameryki, polowanie na rzekomych komunistów, Wietnam, Koreę, Afganistan, Irak. Wyprawy krzyżowe, prześladowania religijne, palenie czarownic, aż do Salem („Nikt cię nie spali na stosie”, zapewniał go w końcu Steve, bo tak, Loki się bał… czasami. „Ani nie powiesi. Ani nie ukamienuje. Obiecałem, że cię obronię, prawda?”). Niewolnictwo, segregację rasową, kolonializm. Wyzysk środowiska naturalnego. Masakrowanie rdzennie ludności krajów kolonizowanych. Indeks ksiąg zakazanych. Symulacje giełdowe doprowadzającego do światowego kryzysu ekonomicznego. Czasami wydawało mu się, że Loki zna na pamięć biografię każdego zeszczutego, złamanego ludzkiego nieszczęśnika, który miał pecha podpaść możnym tego świata i w każdej chwili gotowy zrobić z niej szpilkę przekuwającą balon pretensjonalności wizerunku Kapitana Ameryki. Dla jego dobra zresztą.

  
I Steve bronił się znajdując to, co warto było kochać, za co warto było walczyć. Tak jak w tej chwili.

  
\- Rozwój mediów, pluralizm informacyjny kończący rządowy monopol na prawdę – mówił, biorąc gryza swojego cheeseburgera. – Wielokulturowość – wskazał kciukiem trzy etniczne sklepy stojące rzędem obok siebie, mały wycinek Bliskiego Wschodu niemal zaraz pod ich oknami. – Rewolucja seksualna – ciągnął i Loki uśmiechnął się na to. – Pacyfizm. Wegetarianizm.

  
\- Możemy przejść na taką dietę, kiedy tylko zechcesz – dodał.

  
\- Trzech fantastycznych prezydentów z partii demokratycznej – mówił niezrażony. – Internet. Feminizm. Amnesty International. Ochrona środowiska. Alfabetyzacja społeczeństwa. Niskie stopy kredytowe. Rozwój ubezpieczeń socjalnych. Koncepcja państwa opiekuńczego.

  
Pomyślał jeszcze przez chwilę.

  
\- I to – powiedział na koniec, przyciągając Lokiego do pocałunku, głębokiego, agresywnego na swój sposób, pocałunku, który miał zamknąć Lokiemu usta, zakneblować go językiem. Pod posmakiem octu i frytek mógł wyczuć prawdziwy smak Lokiego i to właśnie próbował dosięgnąć, zimny, orzeźwiający, smakujący tak, jak naładowane ozonem powietrze po burzy osadzające się na języku, metaliczne.

  
\- To? – spytał Loki, gdy już go puścił.

  
\- Skreślenie homoseksualności z listy chorób – wytłumaczył.

  
\- Uhm – mruknął bóg. – Nawet na takiej ulicy nikt nie ośmieli się nazwać „ciotą” mężczyzny twojej postury, Rogers – mówił złośliwe, ale w jego oczach była czułość.

  
\- Nieważne, co mówią, skoro mogę cię tu całować. Kiedyś to byłoby nielegalne – pogładził kciukiem jego policzek.

  
\- Och – Loki nagle wydał się zawiedziony. – Mówisz, że mógłbym pieprzyć cię i łamać prawo jednocześnie? Uch. Stracona okazja.

  
Wyglądał jak dziecko, któremu zabrano lizaka sprzed nosa, więc Steve musiał się zaśmiać.

  
\- Spokojnie, kotku, to wciąż jest nielegalne w niektórych stanach. Jak będziesz grzeczny, wezmę cię na małe tourne po Ameryce.

  
\- Mój bohaterze – Loki wywrócił oczyma. Wyrzucił papierek po frytkach do najbliższego kosza i złapał dłoń Rogersa. I nikt nie wydawał się tym zgorszony przez całą ich drogę powrotną do domu. Bo, jakkolwiek szalone by to nie było, póki był z Lokim, był też w domu.


End file.
